how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to make a reusable menstrual pad
Reusable menstrual pads are a reusable alternative to disposable sanitary napkins used by women when they are menstruating (having their period). They are made of cloth as opposed to plastic, and are washed and dried between each use. Reusable menstrual pads can be made from new materials or from old materials such as old pillow cases, sheets and towels. There are many different designs of reusable menstrual pads; most designs include a cotton "case" and a towel "insert". = Method I = Method I: Materials & Tools needed Materials: * Cotton fabric * Terry toweling fabric (towel material) * Cotton thread * Button or press-stud Tools: * Cardboard * Pen/pencil * Scissors * Pins * Sewing machine (or a needle, if you are sewing by hand) * Needle Method I: Quick Steps Image:Reusable_pad-cardboard_2.jpg|1. Make a cardboard template. Image:Reusable_pad-5.jpg|2. Cut the fabric to size. Image:(image coming soon)|3. Sew the pad case. Image:(image coming soon)|4. Make the towel insert. Image:(image coming soon)|5. Make a button hole and attach a button. Method I: Full Steps NOTE: CLICK ON AN IMAGE TO SEE A LARGER VERSION. Making a cardboard template: Image:Reusable_pad-cardboard_1.jpg|1. Draw the following shape on to a piece of cardboard (note: the ruler in the picture is 15cm (6 inches) long). It doesn't matter if you don't draw it perfectly. Image:Reusable_pad-cardboard_2.jpg|2. Cut out the shape. (Note: The inner line will be the actual size of the pad). Cutting the fabric to size: Image:Reusable_pad-1.jpg Image:Reusable_pad-2.jpg Image:Reusable_pad-3.jpg Image:Reusable_pad-4.jpg Image:Reusable_pad-5.jpg Sewing the pad case: Image:Reusable_pad-6.jpg Image:(image coming soon) Image:(image coming soon) Making the towel insert: Image:(image coming soon) Image:(image coming soon) Image:(image coming soon) Making a button hole and attaching the button: Image:(image coming soon) Image:(image coming soon) Image:(image coming soon) = Method II = Method II: Materials & Tools needed *Cotton fabric *Towel material (a clean old towel will do) *Button *Cotton thread *Sewing machine (optional) *Sewing needle *Scissors Method II: Steps Image:Pad2.jpg|1. Cut out fabric in the shapes shown in the above picture. Image:(no image provided)|2. Hem the straight edges of the two matching pieces (no picture provided). Image:Pad3.jpg|3. Lay the pieces of fabric on top of each other as pictured above. Image:Pad4.jpg|4. Sew around the edges: *by hand (using "blanket stitch" or any stitch that loops over the edge of the fabric to prevent fraying), *with a sewing machine (zig zig stitch right near the edge of the fabric), or *with an overlocker. Image:Pad5.jpg|5. Cut out a square piece of towel the same height as the pad case that you just made, and hem the edges. Image:Pad6.jpg|6. Fold the square towel in half. Image:Pad7.jpg|7. Fold the towel in half again (longways). Image:Pad1.jpg|8. Put the folded towel into the pad case. Image:(no image provided)|9. Sew a button on one of the "wings" of the pad case and make a button hole on the other wing (no picture provided). = See also = *Howto wash a reusable menstrual pad = External Links = *AIO pad tutorial/pattern *DIY pads tutorial *Cloth pads *Mommy pads *Cloth pads tutorial *How to make your own reusable pad From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto